


Happy Birthday, Baby

by Eric_Coldfire



Series: Harvey and Co. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Stripper, F/M, Happy Birthday, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Coldfire/pseuds/Eric_Coldfire
Summary: Harvey's buddies drag him to a strip club for his 21st birthday, and he gets a dance from a very special lady.





	Happy Birthday, Baby

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Venus Shell Club, if I could have your attention. We have an announcement to make." The music through the gentlemen's club for Demi-Gods 'Venus Shell Club' was silenced as the manager spoke out. "We have a very special VIP, a gentleman by the name of Harvey Cartridge!" The spotlight swiveled to find the Demi-God in his signature cowboy hat, sitting comfortably in a booth with his other college buddies "a little birdy has graciously informed us here at the Shell, that Mr. Cartridge has miraculously reached the ripe old age of 21."

A round a applause erupted through the club, accompanied by whistles and raised glasses and bottles. "Now normally, we'd offer a Demi-God his or her own choice at out premium liquor cabinet, but Mr. Cartridge is a little too strong for that, so instead we're offering him a nice, tall, drink for his eyes from our most popular girl. Mr. Cartridge, if you'd take your VIP seat?" More applause as the son of Ares laughed and headed for the large leather seat, at the head of the stage, positioned perfectly for prime viewing of the night's dancing girl.

"Comfortable, Mr. Cartridge?" The spotlights aimed back to the stage's entrance "enjoy your birthday gift, from us to you. Here she is, for your viewing pleasure. Death itself couldn't stop her from rising, and tonight she will rise again. Mr. Cartridge and fellow Shell Patrons. please give it up for...." The last thing the crowd saw before the lights cut out, was a purple fog slowly engulfing the stage "Senora Muerte."

The stage lights lit up under the fog, casting an eerie glow around the cloaked figure that had appeared on stage. Tall, cloaked in a hooded black robe, the figure glided across stage, cutting through the fog towards the pole as Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl started to play "Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?" A pale toned leg parted through the cloak and wrapped around the pole "Living Dead Girl".

The lights cut out as the cloak was pulled away, revealing a female figure, her front and back covered in a light purple glow in the dark body paint in a skeletal pattern, her face painted in a Sugar Skull style that matched her body. Minus the black bra and thong, the girl's bone body paint could've covered everywhere. "What are you thinking out?" the girl asked as she held the pole with her leg and swung, showing the audience that the paint was on her front and back. Using her legs to hold herself up off the stage, leaning forward from the pole, Senora Muerte resembled a skeletal figurehead of a ghost ship. Her emerald eyes shined through the darkness, fixated on her VIP guest "what are you thinking about?", she asked as her makeup gave off the illusion of a skeletal grin as she gripped the pole above her head and released her legs, spreading them wide and slowly lifting them up and over her head until she hung upside down.

The music blared as the vocals started, the spotlights turning on their star dancer as she started her routine. Now in the light, Harvey saw his dancer in all her glory. She was pale, almost porcelain, her body especially her legs was very well toned, her pert B-cup sized breasts hung snugly in their purple and black laced bra from her upside down position. Swinging up right, and landing on her feet. Muerte bent down low and flicked her raven black hair out of her face, locking eyes again with Harvey and winked. Sashaying back towards the pole, she started her bump and grind, maintaining eye contact with the blushing and jaw dropped son of Ares.

During the musical solo, the lights cut out again, returning Muerte the the glowing skeleton in the dark. This time hanging upside down from the pole, she slowly slid down with her hands behind her back. Her top loosened and fell, revealing that the ribcage body paint did continue under her top, even her purple and black skull and crossbones pasties glowed to match her paint. Still holding the pole with her legs, Muerte pulled the bra off and tossed it into Harvey's lap. "What are you thinking about?"

During the final chorus of the song, Muerte spun, crawled, flipped, and twirled. The rest of the Venus Shell Club whistled, hooted, and hollered, throwing their dollars at the stage. But Muerte held her eyes on Harvey, as if he was the only one present, and he was eating up the attention. Matching her gaze, trying to not drool, and keeping his mouth from hanging open.

On her hands and knees, she crawled towards the edge of the stage, her black hair framing her glowing skull painted face "what are you thinking about?" She asked again, in a low husky voice. That was when Harvey finally got a good look at her face, a face he was very familiar with, a face he saw every day.

"Jewelia?"

Muerte winked and smiled as she climbed back up the pole and wrapped her legs around it. Folding her arms over her chest, she slowly sank down the pole like she was in an invisible coffin being slowly laid to rest. During the finale of the song, the lights began to dim darker the closer Muerte neared the floor of the stage, by the time her back touched the stage the room was pitch black. When the music stopped, the lights turned back on, leaving an empty stage, leaving no evidence of the cloak, thrown dollar bills, or even Senora Muerte.

Harvey sat is stunned, aroused silence while the rest of the club cheered and applauded. Harvey had just been given the greatest striptease of his life by his own girlfriend, Jewelia Cross, the daughter of Hades.


End file.
